Suleiman
Episode 632 | affiliation = | occupation = | epithet = | jva = Ken Narita }} Suleyman the Beheader is a war criminal who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Suleyman has light-gold shaggy hair under a large black hat (decorated with a white skull and gold wings in the anime, mostly gold-colored with white accents in the manga), which covers one of his sky blue colored eyes; it also has three bird-feathers. He wears a large black coat with a pointed collar, a pair of military medals, a pair of white pants and a pair of black heeled boots. He has a scar that goes across the center of his face, which somewhat resembles Crocodile's scar. Personality He appears to be a stoic yet patriotic man. Despite being an exiled war criminal, he claimed that he loves his country, even wearing his naval uniform despite his exile severing his connection to his home. Unlike most of the people who were freed by Sugar's curse, Suleyman isn't shown to be swayed by greed as he chose to fight the Donquixote Pirates instead of helping them. Abilities and Powers He was seen holding a sword, but it is not known how proficient he is in using it. However, it can be assumed he is quite skilled since he managed to gain his epithet by decapitating people and he is confident enough to join the competition for the Mera Mera no Mi. In the anime, Suleyman is shown to be an extremely fast and powerful swordsman as he even managed to evade Rebecca's "Back to Water Dance". Suleyman also shown his power when he disarmed Rebecca and later defeated Acilia effortlessly. History Past Sometime in the past he was involved in the and became a war criminal. After he was exiled from his country, he roamed throughout the underworld. Dressrosa Arc Suleyman entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block D. As Block D's battle royale began, Suleyman was seen preparing to fight. Suleyman later fought against Rebecca. He claimed that he did everything for his country and loved his homeland. He then asked her how she could cope living in a country where she is despised so much. Rebecca continued to evade Suleyman's attacks, but their fight was interrupted when Cavendish suddenly stood between them. They then saw Cavendish suddenly fall asleep and when several gladiators took the opportunity to attack him, his alter-ego, Hakuba, took control and proceeded to strike down all the remaining fighters in Block D. Suleyman fell victim to his attack and laid defeated on the arena. Suleyman was later transformed into a toy and forced to work in the underground trade port. When Sugar's curse broke, the toys returned to their original forms. Suleyman was among the former slaves praising Usopp for freeing them. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Suleyman and the other colosseum fighters escaped to the surface through an opening created by Pica when he rearranged the land with his ability. When he found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Suleyman stated that he will defeat Doflamingo. Therefore, he joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Ideo, Fighting Bull, Blue Gilly, Cavendish, Abdullah, Jeet, Orlumbus, Elizabello II, and Dagama. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Suleyman and the allied colosseum fighters fought them off. They later marched towards the royal palace and began to battle against Pica. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Suleyman and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Suleyman and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Suleyman and his allies continued on with their assault. With Zoro fighting Pica and Sabo fighting the Marines, the colosseum fighters charged up the new King's Plateau and easily defeated the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in their way. On the second level, Dellinger confronted Suleyman and began to mock him. As Suleyman stood, watching the strange pirate, Dellinger launched himself at Suleyman, knocking him down and impaling him with his horns. During the final phase of Doflamingo's game, Suleyman and the injured gladiators were healed by Mansherry. They later defeated the remaining Donquixote Pirates on the New King's Plateau to help the citizens flee from the shrinking Birdcage. With Bartolomeo's barrier, the gladiators worked together to push the Birdcage back just long enough for Luffy to defeat Doflamingo. After the Donquixote Pirates' downfall and the collapse of the Birdcage, the gladiators rested at the palace. Three days after Doflamingo's defeat, Suleyman and the other gladiators prepared to assist the Straw Hats' escape from Dressrosa when the Marines were mobilized to pursue them. As the Straw Hats made their way to the eastern port, Suleyman and his fellow gladiators stood in the way of the Marines that were chasing after them. Major Battles *Suleyman vs. Corrida Colosseum Block D gladiators **Suleyman vs. Rebecca **Suleyman, Rebecca, Orlumbus, Damask, Meadows, Mummy, Rolling Logan, and Acilia vs. Cavendish (as Hakuba) *Corrida Colosseum gladiators vs. the Donquixote Pirates **Suleyman vs. Dellinger Anime-Only Battles *Suleyman vs. Acilia Anime and Manga Differences *In the anime, Suleyman defeats Acilia while she was protecting Rebecca. However, they were never shown fighting in the manga. Trivia * Sulaymān (Arabic سليمان), more commonly known as Solomon (Hebrew שְׁלֹמֹה), is a figure identified in the Quran, Bahá'í scripture, and in the Hebrew Bible as a king of Israel famous for his wisdom. His name means "peace". * Suleyman the Magnificent was the tenth and longest-reigning Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, from 1520 to his death in 1566. * Sulayman Reis was a Barbary pirate who, after converting to Islam, worked under the Ottoman Empire during the 8th century. References Site Navigation fr:Suleyman it:Suleyman Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen